


youre so cool

by breezblocks



Series: Summer Bummer [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: CSA, M/M, davey gets assaulted tm, dubcon, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breezblocks/pseuds/breezblocks
Summary: cameron has more reasons to go to jail then you think. Aka a vent fic.





	youre so cool

A hand was set on his shoulder. “C’mon Davey. Don’t you wanna be a good boy?” The councilor cooed, gently pulling him further into his lap. Davey nodded quickly, unsure of what he was being asked to do, but desperate to make his idol happy. He hesitantly lifted up his arms, letting Mr. Campbell pull his thin shirt up, making him shiver in the coldness of his cabin. He could feel the adult moving up under him, causing friction that made his head spin. Davey wrapped his shaking hands around himself, closing his eyes tightly at the deep groan he heard.  
“S-Sir, what’re we-” The child was cut off when a hand was clamped around his face, forcing past his lips and probing into his mouth.  
He gagged.  
The moans came more frequently.  
A warmth spread underneath him, and the rocking stilled.  
“Atta boy, Jasper.”  
David felt sick.


End file.
